


Energy Bar Fights

by LuciferShipsIt



Series: 30 days of cheesy tropes challenge [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Pre-Slash, Swimming Coach Castiel, Yoga Instructor Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 23:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3747526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferShipsIt/pseuds/LuciferShipsIt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 Days of Cheesy Tropes Challenge<br/>Day 8 - Both Reach for the Last Energy Bar at Work</p>
            </blockquote>





	Energy Bar Fights

Dean had left the energy bar in the back of the shelf for a very specific reason. That reason being whoever was stealing his food every goddamn day needing to be stopped. It's been two months at this point, and Dean was getting sick of this. No matter what he'd tried, he just couldn't stop the guy. He didn't even know who it was.

But this time Dean had it perfectly planned. Energy bar in the back, and he was going to release his class extra early so he could get to his snack in time. And indeed, after everybody put their mattresses back into place and said their goodbyes, Dean barely bothered with deodorant before rushing to the staff room. He'd made it in time just to see one of the swimming coaches approach the shelf. Dean's eyes locked down on the guy's hand, which was moving forwards as if in slow motion, and he lunged.

"That's mine." Dean quickly said once his hand was on top of his energy bar, and on top of the swimming coach's finger. Which he did not blush about, most definitely not.

The swimming coach looked at Dean with a small frown, giving him a look that said 'excuse me?'

Dean rolled his eyes impatiently and tugged at the energy bar. "That's mine. I bring it to work every day and I leave it here every day, and every day someone steals it. Who I assume is you." He huffed.

"Why don't you just leave it in your bag then?" The swimming coach asked, and wow, his voice was a lot deeper than Dean had expected. It made a shiver run down his spine but he quickly shot that thought down. He was angry, dammit!

"Because!" Dean crossed his arms, or at least one of them, not wanting to let go of the snack. "I work here. I should be able to leave my snacks wherever I want them without having to worry about them being eaten. It's not cool to eat other people's snacks, dude."

The swimming coach with the ridiculously deep voice raised an eyebrow and let go, blue eyes meeting Dean's green ones. "You could have left a note." He pointed out, the corners of his lips twitching up in a way that shouldn't be allowed to be this attractive.

Dean snatched his energy bar and scowled at the guy once more before leaving. The next day, he chose to take the swimming coach's advice. He left a note saying 'DO NOT EAT' on top of the energy bar, and on the back of it added in a scribble, 'especially if you're the hot swimming coach, in which case, here's my number x'.


End file.
